


The Devil and Me

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Middle ages, Devil!Harry, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Hellhound!JB, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Auras, Witch!Eggsy, Witchcraft, Witches Sabbath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When they landed at the meeting place, there was already a rather big crowd gathered and there was so much to look at that Eggsy kept twirling on himself, not wanting to miss anything.</i><br/> <br/><i>Michelle laughed at her son’s excitement, placing a hand on his shoulder to make sure he wouldn’t lose himself among the people.</i></p><p>Having just come of age, it's Eggsy's first time attending Sabbath and while he might think he's nothing special, a lot of people have made the trip just to meet the witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo everyone!
> 
> So continuing my procrastination streak over HSS, I've finally finished this little story I started on tumblr some months ago. The story is based on a plot-bunny I got after a dream I had and you can [read it here](http://http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/137917673083) on my blog.
> 
> Knowledge of it will make understanding this easier but in short: the demons as we know them are in fact Fae that are trying to protect magic users against other Fae that pass themselves for angels and emissaries from God that only want to enslave everyone. Harry, the most powerful Fae defending the mortals has been accused to be the Devil himself and it's a title he goes by now.  
> Merlin is the Merlin of arthurian legends, Valentine is a powerful warlock on their side and Lee was a Fae who fell in love with a mortal witch and had a son with her before dying in the war. He had another daughter from a previous union, Gazelle.
> 
> And that's pretty much all you need to know from that plot-bunny.
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this! Even if Harry and Eggsy had no chill AT ALL when they meet. No seriously, had I been the kind of writer than can write smut, the story would have a much higher rating that the G it has now. But, moving on! I might write something else in this verse, but I will try to make some headway on my HSS or others fic that aren't completed before tackling something new.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story :D

Eggsy was trying yet again to fix his clothes. He knew there was only so much he could do to look nice even in his best ones, but tonight was probably one of the most important night of his life, at least so far, and deserved he made all the efforts possible.

"'gsy! Up, up, up!" his little sister interrupted his concentration, her hands raised above her head already in preparation of being lift in his arms.

"Daisy," he started, feeling torned apart. On one hand he really didn't want to mess his clothing but on the other hand it was his _baby sister_ and he was completely powerless against her. Fortunately, before he could cave in front of her puppy eyes, Jamal swooped into the room and took the little girl in his arms himself.

"Daisy, little flower! We told you Eggsy was not to be disturbed," came the gentle scolding, much of the effect lost when Jamal start tickling the little girl, much to her delight.

"Thanks Jamal," he said in a relieved sigh, finally giving up on looking any better.

"Anytime bruv. Good thing your mum asked me to come fetch you when she did though or you'd be covered in baby's spit." He was kidding of course, but, as if sensing they were talking about her, Daisy turned innocent eyes at Eggsy making him chuckle. He ruffled her curls gently when he passed them to get out of the room.

"Yeah, those eyes Flower?" he told her after kissing the tip of her nose to make her giggle again, "Ain't fooling no one."

He found his mum near the door and she looked as beautiful as she always did when she was to attend Sabbath, but he could see she had gone the extra mile tonight, wearing some beautiful jeweled necklace and matching earrings, the articles priceless if only because Eggsy they had been courting gifts from his late father.

She was looking at him with a proud smile and watery eyes, her hands raising to fix his collar as he stepped closer to her, gladly letting her fuss over him. Strangely enough, knowing she was a bit nervous herself was having a calming effect on his own anxiety.

"Look at my baby boy. All grown up now."

He would complain usually about being called that, but tonight he had half a mind to say ' _screw it_ ' to it all and just stay hidden in his mum's arms even if he had been waiting for months for that very night. He sent Jamal a dark look over his shoulder when he poorly disguised his snickering with a coughing fit. His friend's only saving grace was that he was still holding Daisy or Eggsy would have made it so that the fake coughs became real. He was rather good at this -mostly- harmless magic.

His mum directed her attention to the duo after that, smiling warmly at the little girl after she returned her wave. "Thank you again for looking after her Jamal, Sabbath is no place for children," she ignored the smirk on her son's face and the rude gesture Jamal answered him with, more than used to their friendly rivalry, knowing the fact that the other boy having another two months to wait before he was of age and could attend his first Sabbath was their newest point of teasing.

"Don't mention it Mrs M! After everything you've done for me and my brother, this is the least I can do."

The two brothers, orphaned by a war in their home country, had had nothing but each other when they had come to the village some five years ago. Michelle had taken one look at them, known immediately that they both had magic of some sort and had taken them under her wing. She didn't have much of her own except her influence in the community, but it had been enough to have the village's smith take on the older brother as an apprentice when it had become clear he had a gift for enchanting objects to assure they would never fail at their intended purpose. He had quickly made a name for himself and travelers would come from far away just to have him forge them something.

After a last look at her son, she nodded in approval, then bent down to stroke the black fur of her familiar.

"You look after those two Samael, alright? Make sure they don't stay up too late."

She ignored Jamal's protests that he would never make Daisy stay up past her bedtime, instead grabbing her broom and motioning Eggsy to do the same with his.

The broom very nearly jumped in his hand and he wondered whether it was the magical artifact that wanted to finally do as it had been created to do that made it so or if it was Eggsy's own magic that was instinctively reacting to his excitement.

He was about to follow his mum out the door when a pitiful yip made him stop and he crouched on his knees to pet his own familiar.

"Sorry JB, I nearly forget about you, come here."

With more docility than he had ever displayed before, as the dog was probably understanding the importance of the occasion, he let himself get picked up from the floor and settled without a sound in his master's hold.

Eggsy turned back for one last parting wave of his hand to his friend and little sister, feeling an unexpected fear that something bad would happen to them. Of course he knew the difference between a real presentiment and paranoia, so in the end he didn't left JB as additional protection. Most would say it wouldn't change a lot, there was not a huge difference in what familiars could do, but Eggsy knew otherwise. JB was not truly a familiar, even though it was easier to explain it that way, especially when Eggsy himself wasn't sure what kind of creature JB was in reality. The dog had never seen fit to let him know and Eggsy had never forced the issue, secure in the knowledge that if there ever was any true danger, he could depend on his furry companion.

"Ready?" His mum asked with a smile that belied her own excitement and he nodded, not trusting his own voice, and then they both straddle their brooms and were up into the air.

*

When they landed at the meeting place, there was already a rather big crowd gathered and there was so much to look at that Eggsy kept twirling on himself, not wanting to miss anything.

Michelle laughed at her son’s excitement, placing a hand on his shoulder to make sure he wouldn’t lose himself among the people.

“Hey, look Lady Tilde is already here!” The young woman looked over them when she heard her name and waved with a smile, a greeting Eggsy returned with enthusiasm. At least now he knew there would at least be a friendly face, beside his mother, in the crowd. He didn’t notice Michelle’s frown over his lack of surprise at seeing the Lady participating in Sabbath.

Of course anyone could have magic coursing through their veins, no matter their standing in life, but Lady Tilde was one powerful sorceress expert in the art of cloaking. Eggsy should have had no way of knowing the truth about her, as Michelle doubted Tilde would reveal the truth about herself in any setting but the Sabbath.

The enchantments placed upon the event made it so that while you wouldn’t forget anything seen, there would be simply no way of divulging any information gleaned, assuring everyone’s anonymity once back home, but also that one would know who to turn to in time of need.

However, before she could linger on the thought, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, and she smiled when she saw who stepped out of it.

Eggsy took a step back unconsciously, but went no further when his eyes fell on one of the newcomer. Her appearance was one of a young woman with dark long hair, her expression hard and unwelcoming, but he could feel she was far older than she looked like.

And no matter how much she glared, he could feel her magic answering to his own with _contentment_ and _familiarity_ , some kind of background purring he could feel in all his body.

He didn’t need to be introduced to know exactly who she was, even if the last time they had met he had been just a babe.

“Gazelle!” he exclaimed with joy, taking the few steps separating them without hesitation so that he could engulf his half-sister in a hug.

He felt her freeze against him and he would have stepped back, but if it took a good minute before her arms came up around him tentatively, her magic kept him firmly in place.

“Well I’ll be damned! That must be the first time I see you touching someone willingly when it’s not to kill them!”

His sister let him go in order to glare darkly at her companion, but he didn’t seem the least bit bothered by it, stepping closer to shake Eggsy’s hand.

“What’s up, my man? Richmond Valentine, you might have heard of me.”

He could only nod his head, a bit dumbstruck. Of course he knew Richmond Valentine, one of the most powerful Warlock of this Age. There was very few magic users who could pretend to be more famous than him, as he was one of the Devil’s most trusted general in the War being wage, second only to Merlin himself.

Before Eggsy could recover his voice though, the older man finally spotted Michelle and broke into a smile.

“Michelle! You are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!”

His mum honest to God giggled and waved him off. “Come off of it Richmond! Anyway you haven’t changed much either.”

“‘Haven’t changed’? I’m all old and wrinkly, whereas you are a vision, my dear woman.” He had stepped close enough to take hold of her hand and was now bestowing a kiss on top of it. Eggsy would have protested because that was his _mum_ , but she was more than capable enough to defend herself if need be and judging by the mirth in her eyes, she didn’t mind the flirting in the least.

Gazelle minded a bit more if the distaste on her face was anything to go by, a sentiment Eggsy also shared. Of course he wanted his mum happy, but there were things no son should see and that was one of them.

So when Gazelle tugged on his arm to lead him away from the two older magic users, he let her guide him through the crowd without putting on a fuss, just giving JB a quick command so that his familiar would not trail behind.

Eggsy didn’t know if Gazelle was walking with any purpose, but if she did, they never reached it before they were stopped in their progression.

The man stepping in front them paid no mind to his half-sister, only having eyes for Eggsy. Whatever he was looking for, he must have find it because a flirtatious smile soon broke the seriousness of his expression and he took hold of Eggsy’s hand and would probably have kiss it like Valentine had his mother’s if not for the dagger that had find his way under his throat.

He let go of his hand with a pout, but otherwise he didn’t seem that alarmed at the blade pressing against his skin.

“Calm down Gazelle, I merely wanted to introduce myself!”

“Lancelot,” the name was spat in a low growl, one Eggsy recognized easily as a warning. “What you call “introducing yourself”, is what I call “harassing others”. And you won’t harass my brother, am I making myself clear?”

“Clearer than water,” chuckled Lancelot and if Eggsy had been any other observer he would have swore the man was suddenly standing behind Gazelle without having move. But Eggsy had Fae blood and as such, only wondered how powerful the newcomer really was to make such petty use of the Fae’s gateways. Gazelle grunted in annoyance before getting closer to Eggsy, her body in an obvious defensive position, but that only made the man laugh harder. “Don’t be that way Gazelle,” he said, something sad in his eyes morphing his expression in something softer, “I really just wanted to introduce myself to Lee’s son.”

He could feel his sister relax besides him, and while she did not apologize, she permitted Lancelot to shake Eggsy’s hand and ignored his playful wink when he did so.

“If you’d follow me, I know of a few more who would love the chance to meet you.” And just like that he was on his way, without checking if either of them was following him.

He turned toward Gazelle to wait for her cue, not feeling as confident as usual in these new circumstances. He was curious of course to know who could possibly want to meet him, wondering if they had also known his father. Thinking about it, it was probably the only reason anyone would be curious about a simple witch on his coming of age like him, not that it bothered Eggsy in the least. There were things his mother could never tell him about his father, things he must have never shared with her due to his nature as Fae. It would be a good time to learn a bit more about part of his heritage. If Gazelle decided to follow Lancelot.

After a quick glance at Eggsy’s hopeful expression, the woman sighed long-sufferingly before tugging his arm so they would continue walking in the same direction the other Fae had disappeared to.

They caught up to him easily, finding him in the presence of two men and a young woman.

The young woman spotted them first, or rather she spotted Gazelle, and her face broke into a delighted smile as she waved them over and Eggsy was very amused to note that even though his sister still looked like she would prefer to be anywhere else but here, her cheeks took a rosy tint at the enthusiastic greeting.

Before Gazelle could introduce him to her friend, one of the men turned to them and fixed Eggsy with a hard stare. The witch had half a mind to turn back and hide it out in his mother’s skirts, but he also refused to be intimidated. If bullies back at his village had learned not to mess with him, bullies here would too.

Ready for a fight, he was the first surprised when the bald stranger’s eyes turned fond and he could feel a tendril of magic gently stroking against his own, feeling vaguely familiar if not _familial_ as with Gazelle.

“You look just like him lad,” that last word brought the flash of a memory, of being cradled safely in the arms of giant, soothe by a gentle brogue, magic dancing around his eyes to distract him of his mother’s pain after hearing the news of her husband’s death. He had always thought that memory was little more than a childish dream, but now that the man was standing in front of him, he could understand why his 4 years old self had mistaking him for a giant.

“Merlin?” What he had wanted to say in greeting, came out more like a question, but before he could feel any embarrassment the man nodded, a tiny smile appearing on his lips at being remembered.

“Aye lad, it’s been far too long,” he whispered, before he was engulfed in his second hug of the night.

It was only once he had relaxed into the embrace that he came to the realisation that this Merlin could only be _the_ Merlin, the Devil’s right hand himself, and here Eggsy was hugging it out with him. It didn’t matter that the Wizard obviously knew Lee, they were still basically strangers, no matter how at ease he felt surrounded by the older man’s magic.

The moment was ruined a few seconds later when Lancelot started grumbling.

“Sure, _he_ doesn’t get a knife to the throat.”

“ _He_ ’s also not a notorious pervert, unlike you,” the third man deadpanned earning himself an outraged huffed from Lancelot.

“Percy! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“You’re also supposed to tone down the flirting when you’re in a committed relationship, but I don’t see that stopping you,” the man retorted, without missing a beat.

Before Lancelot could say anything to defend himself against the accusation, Merlin whole easy demeanour changed into something icy as he turned to glare at the Fae.

“What did you do exactly that would warrant a bloody _knife_?”

Lancelot gulped at the furious protectiveness displayed by the Wizard, but before Eggsy could say that really, he really hadn’t done anything, JB who had obediently stayed at his feet all night suddenly broke into a run. Eggsy swore before running after him, ignoring his companions’ demands that he waited for them.

JB might not be the most obedient of familiar, not that Eggsy had ever hold it against the creature since he _knew_ JB _wasn’t_ one in the first place, but he had never done anything like this before. Oh there had been the few sudden chasing of butterflies in flower fields when he was out picking up ingredients for his mother or simply on a walk with Daisy, but he doubted there currently was any bug to run after.

It turned out Eggsy was right about bugs, but there was plenty of other familiar around and he winced when he saw JB fast approaching another dog in the distance, dreading the inevitable confrontation. He just hoped he’d reach them before a fight erupts between the two canine creatures.

However, to his surprise, he needn’t have worried. JB came to a stop before he could collide with the other dog, baring his throat in a clear show of submission. It was so uncharacteristic of JB, the familiar usually not afraid to growl into submission beasts twenty times his size, that Eggsy could only stand frozen staring at the display the two small dogs made of sniffing each other and yipping happily at each other, like two long lost friend.

The man at whose feet the unknown dog had been staying at before JB had come running turned around to look at them with an expression of fond surprised. The stranger bent down on the ground, offering his hand to JB so that he could sniff it and even in the distance he could hear the man rich chuckling when JB lick his palm, to Eggsy’s shock.

JB usually was a suspicious sort, the familiar very selective of who he let approach and Eggsy had never known him to let anyone beside himself rub his belly.

The scene was what finally shook him out of his frozen spell and he stepped closer. Any other time and he would have been far more cautious, but the fact that JB seemed so much at ease combined with it being Sabbath, an event with so many protection spells only a fool would try anything, was enough to make him confident.

“I wonder what brings you here? You’re far away from home.” It took a second for Eggsy to realise the words were addressed to JB and not to him, the stranger still not aware of his approach.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what went into him, JB’s usually not like this.”

The man straightened up too quickly for not having been startled, no matter what the air of calm on his expression would suggest.

Eggsy felt himself blushing under his intense stare. Not in embarrassment or anything, but the man was simply gorgeous and his suit wasn’t doing much to hide away a body that might as well have been perfect.

“He’s yours?” There was something in the honeyed voice that suggested the stranger couldn’t quite believe it and Eggsy felt himself bristle slightly. He knew he was young to have a familiar, but still JB had come to _him_. Before he could answer anything however, the man spoke again. “And I thought I was the only one you lot answered to.”

He was frowning at JB, but the dog didn’t seemed to care, much more interested in his new playmate now that the stranger wasn’t petting him anymore.

“What do you mean ‘ _you lot_ ’?” Because familiars only ever listened to one person and there was nothing that could break the bond they shared with their chosen master.

He would have asked more explanation, but suddenly he felt the tendril of a _presence_ slightly poking against his magic and he shivered as he was hit with a wave of _familiarity_ and _belonging_. It recoiled from him as soon as contact was made and Eggsy was grateful that the man's gasp was loud enough to cover the tiny whimper that escaped his mouth at the loss.

“ _Who_ are _you_?”

Eggsy was seconds away from answering, but snapped his mouth shut just before the first sound could form on his lips. A spike of fear ran up his spine when he had realised what the stranger had nearly compelled him to do, how he had nearly revealed his name without a second thought.

He was about to flee, go back to his mother and sister and Merlin and all the others, but the stranger was now standing right in front of him and was raising his head with a light touch of his fingers under his chin.

The skin to skin contact marked the return of that nearly overwhelming _presence_ , but where it had been curious before, it was now soothing.

It was also very obviously shielding itself, because Eggsy couldn’t glean anything else from it. It should have frightened him even more, Eggsy was an expert at reading others through the aura surrounding them, but what he could feel just at edge of his conscience was so careful even though he could feel it had the power to crush him and everyone else, that he felt reassured instead. Slowly, he followed the tendril of that presence back to the source and it was still shielding itself, but now Eggsy had a better understanding of just how powerful the man in front of him truly was.

Curiously he followed along the edges, relaxing further when he could feel how the presence seemed to be cradling everyone protectively in its hold. It felt coiled as if ready to attack at the slightest provocation, but its attention was clearly directed on the outside.

“Who are you boy,” the stranger asked once more, before adding softly, as if in afterthought, “tell me, _please_.”

It was the please that finally convinced him and he answered in a breathless whisper, still half-lost in the sensation of the other man’s power softly brushing against his. “Eggsy… I’m Eggsy Unwin.”

The stranger’s breath hitched in surprise and his eyes widened minutely for a fleeting moment, and Eggsy gasped when the presence seemed to be enveloping him suddenly and it only felt so _right_. Not like it had been a missing piece of his life, but rather like it would complete him perfectly if he so chooses. However, the man’s power retreated in a hurry and Eggsy’s attempt to kept it close was met with a gentle ‘ _don’t_ ’.

He barely contained his whimper at the loss, but at least the fingers kept their gentle pressure on his chin and Eggsy couldn’t help but lean a bit more into the contact. His own reactions would be more mortifying if it wasn‘t for the flash reluctance he had felt from the man as he was untwining their magics.

“It certainly explains the hellhound.”

It took a moment for Eggsy to register the comment, not that it made any kind of sense once it did.

“Hellhound?”

He knew of the creatures, of course he did. They were the Devil fierce companions, powerful beasts that struck fear in the heart of his enemies. He just didn’t understand what a hellhound had to do with anything right now.

“It was unfortunately too late to save him, but I once ordered the hounds to protect your father. _JB_ here,” he said the name with humour, glancing fondly at the two dogs- _hellhound_ s- now napping at their feet, “must have decided to extend that order to you too.”

The meaning of what he was saying didn’t truly impacted for a while, but when it did, Eggsy could only gasped in shock.

“Wait, that means, you’re- you’re _him_ , I mean-” 

“The Devil, yes.”

“ _Harry_ ,” he finished lamely, even as he was wincing at the sharp tone Harry had used to interrupt his stammering. Strangely enough, the sound of his name made Harry’s expression soften again, something like quiet awe appearing in his pupil, emboldening Eggsy to continue talking. “I thought, I thought you didn’t come to Sabbath.”

“You’re right I don’t, not usually.” He finally seemed to realise he was still cupping Eggsy’s chin with his fingers and he let his hand fall on his side with a look the witch would have called _shy_ on anyone else. He would have complained at the sudden loss of physical contact, but the feel of Harry’s body heat through layers of clothing as he stepped closer to him was an adequate substitute, at least for the time being. It also helped that, beside that quick glance at JB, not once the Fae had looked away from him, his eyes feeling like a warm caress everywhere it landed. “But I decided to make an exception. For you.”

They stood there for longer than what was proper, lost in the warmth of each other gaze, right until the two hellhounds at their feet grew bored of being ignored and started yapping for a bit of attention.

They both chuckled at their little companions’ antics and Harry gallantly offered his arm to him.

“Let’s go back to the others.”

He waited for Eggsy to link their arms together before leading them back to where the witch had come running from. And while he could still feel Harry guarding himself, he could also sense delicate tendrils of his magic slowly wrapping and unwrapping around him as if in silent fascination. He didn’t reach back this time, but did his best to project an aura of _welcomeness_ towards them.

Harry said nothing, but his hold on his arm tightened the slightest bit and he didn’t imagine how the Fae was suddenly walking closer. Or maybe that was Eggsy. It was hard to tell.

But no matter if it was Harry or him, the fact was Harry said nothing and didn’t try to put any distance between their bodies, even when they caught sight of their friends and family.


End file.
